Rudely in love
by Jetflight22
Summary: As a result of spending hours up at night, Miku has fainted in the middle of the street. Lucky(ish) for her, a nekomimi named SeeU happens to be there. What happens when these two begin to talk? [Rated T for suggestive themes.]
1. Chapter 1

Splashing water follows a car door slamming. The girl shakes the stranger who had fallen.

Blue eyes flicker after a moment, "W- where am I?"

"Oh good, I thought you weren't going to wake up." The cat-girl's ears stand atop her head.

Panic arises, "Who are you!?"

"Relax, my name is SeeU." SeeU smiles brightly and extends her hand to the blue haired girl who hadn't yet sat up it.

The tealette roughly smacked SeeU's hand away.

"I'm Miku," she mumbled before turning away.

SeeU lightly gripped her hand, "I'm glad you're okay. You fainted and I wasn't sure what had happened."

"You couldn't take me to a hospital," Miku's rude tongue cute like a knife.

"_You could try thank you." _SeeU's thought echoed so clearly though her head she felt like she said it.

Miku stood up and her hair fell behind her, "I'm leaving now."

"W- wait, what if you're hurt?" SeeU was worried again.

"I'll talk to a doctor." Miku started walking away from the white haired girl.

SeeU continued making excuses, "What if you can't get to one?"

Miku sighed, "If me going to a doctor is so important then why didn't you take me to one originally?"

"I didn't have a chance," SeeU mentioned, "you passed out a few minutes ago."

"Then take me to a doctor now." Miku was quite annoyed with the girl by now.

"Okay then, let's go." SeeU grabbed Miku's hand and started dragging her to a car.

"Stop." Miku ripped her hand out of SeeU's grip.

"Stop… what?" SeeU was confused.

"Don't touch me without my permission." Miku grumbled and followed SeeU.

"Miku, why are you so angry?"

"Why are you so annoying?" Miku's sharp tongue continued to cut away at SeeU.

"…Never mind, my car is over there." SeeU pointed to a Sky Blue Rembrandt Bugatti.

Miku silently waited for SeeU to let her in and then sat silently. The leather seats felt rater nice for a cold, winter day.

SeeU smiled, "Any place in particular?"

"No, just take me to someone," Miku just wanted to get SeeU off her back about being hurt.

SeeU looked at Miku then back out the window. The car's engine softly started up as they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

After about five or six minutes of driving in silence SeeU started to feel uncomfortable but Miku seemed content with this current state. Or maybe that was just her blank stare. It scared other drivers going past them which confused SeeU since she couldn't see it.

"Hey, Miku," SeeU finally spoke, "why do you think you passed out earlier?"

Miku didn't even flinch at the sound of her name.

"Miku?" SeeU called, not understanding that Miku was ignoring her.

After another two minutes of silence Miku thought she was being childish, "I was up late last night."

SeeU pulled over to the side and stopped the car, "Wait, so you're saying you're fine and you just need to sleep?"

Miku gave a soft nod, "But don't think I'm going to ask you to drive me home."

"Please~ What if you faint on your way home?" SeeU started begging again.

"Oh well, I'll deal with it." Miku tried to open the door.

SeeU reached for Miku's sleeve, "If I can't go to your house then maybe you could sleep at mine?"

"Why would I want to sleep whe-. " Miku cut herself off. She didn't want to have to deal with making SeeU cry.

"What?" SeeU looked up at Miku.

"Nothing, just take me to your house, and let go of me," Miku was absolutely annoyed with the fact she had to go to SeeU's house just to sleep but she preferred that her residence stayed unknown.

SeeU sighed then smiled, "Thank you Miku~." SeeU was a bit too excited about this situation.

"Don't expect me to spend the night. I'm just going to sleep for a few minutes then leave. We're not having a sleep over."

"Aww, why not?" SeeU teased before they started driving again this time to SeeU's house.

Every now and then Miku's head started to fall and her eyes began to close but unsure of her surroundings, she stayed awake. She panicked quietly a few times because SeeU's route was rather close to where Miku lived. To Miku's surprise, Miku lived a little under 10 blocks away from SeeU. That was kind of a relief but it still felt a bit too close.

The car stopped next to a three-story house where SeeU announced, "We're here~!"

"You're a bit too excited about this." Miku mumbled before stepping out of the car quickly. Despite it was a bit smaller than her house, Miku still felt amazed by its size.

SeeU smiled, "Well, I don't usually have many people over and… it gets pretty lonely."

Miku continued mumbling, "Maybe it's because you're annoying."

SeeU only heard _'you're annoying' _but it was enough to finally hurt her. The two words echoed through her head and so did all the other mean things Miku said to her. SeeU's began to tear up as she ran inside. Despite the rude things Miku has done, SeeU still kept her promise of letting Miku sleep there for a while.

Miku sighed, "She's too nice too people…" Miku had realized what she had done, "especially me."

Miku stepped inside of the house as she heard the sounds of distant footsteps, probably on the second floor, then a door slam. SeeU's crying could be heard but it was very quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

Miku followed the sound of a crying SeeU but stopped at the door. Miku stood frozen, speaking to herself

"_Tch, that damn girl is too nice. It's not my fault..."  
>"…I probably shouldn't have been so rude to her though… she's only trying to be helpful…"<br>"…Maybe I should go inside and—"  
>"No, she deserves this. The bitch needs to learn how to be tougher…"<em>

Miku stepped away from the door and went to find an empty room which wasn't very hard. All the doors were open. Miku felt the need to search through SeeU's things but she knew (sometimes) when she was crossing a line. Miku laid down on the bed, thinking she had solved her problem by saying it wasn't a problem.

Miku, even though she couldn't hear the girl's crying anymore but her mind was still being tormented by the fact that she had made SeeU cry. She didn't know why but this was the first time Miku had felt sad about hurting someone's feelings. Normally, she could walk away casually. This was different.

"_Is it because… she was so nice to me?"  
>"No, can't be. Plenty of people have been nice to me even when they didn't ca-"<br>"They didn't care…"_

Miku realized unless she apologized to this girl she wouldn't get any sleep. Which meant a problem, Miku wasn't the best at apologies. She accidentally made someone cry even harder when she tried to apologize last time.

Miku jumped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She stared into the mirror, pretending her reflection was SeeU and she was still Miku.

Miku tried many different apologies from,

"I'm sorry I said you were annoying, it's just true-"

To

"Please forgive me, I just didn't know how to react to someone being so nice to me."

She couldn't use the last one because it was true and she sounded like a suck-up.

Without Miku noticing, SeeU slid out of her room and started towards the bathroom when she heard Miku's soft voice, what she really sounded like, echoing from the bathroom. SeeU softly walked near the bathroom and hid by the wall, listening to Miku's many apologies.

Sigh, "It's no use. I can't apologize to this girl. I should just leave before she stops crying." Miku walked out of the bathroom with another soft sigh and quickly noticed SeeU sitting on the ground next to the bathroom door. Miku essentially turned into a tomato with twin-tails.

SeeU's eyes followed Miku's tall frame, up to her eyes and smiled brightly, "I forgive you~," SeeU jumped up and hugged Miku, "as long as you work on your apologies a bit more, okay?"

"W- why were you listening to me? You couldn't have at least stopped me after my first one?" Miku sounded extrememly annoyed at this point.

"Well~, I was going to but, you kept thinking of different apologies so I couldn't help but just listen. Plus, I guess you kind of deserve it for being mean to me."

Miku grumbled, "Just don't do that to me again. I wasn't able to get any sleep because of you."

SeeU smiled, "Then you go get some sleep right now. I don't mind waiting for you."

"Waiting? Why do you need to wait for me?" Miku looked down at SeeU.

"Well, we're friends now aren't we?" SeeU asked softly.

Miku began blushing softly, "I- I guess?"

"Good! I'll be waiting for you~." SeeU gave Miku a wink but she didn't really mean anything by it.

"You're strange, I hope you know that." Miku left SeeU in the hallway.

SeeU giggled softly, "You have blue hair."

"And? Are you trying to insult me after I just apologized to you?" Miku turned around, quickly becoming angry.

"No, no, I meant having blue hair isn't that… normal," SeeU quickly tried to make things 'better'

"Neither is hair like yours, what's your point?" Miku asked, still sounding a bit angry.

"Never mind, sleep well." SeeU waved at Miku.


	4. Chapter 4

After about two or three hours, Miku sat up from the bed. She looked around, wondering where SeeU was. She wasn't in the room but she could hear her and she could smell something… delicious. Her curiosity was tempted as she walked out of the room and started downstairs

SeeU was bouncing around the kitchen. She was making something nicer than what she'd normally eat since Miku was staying over… Well, she thought Miku was staying over.

Miku watched from an archway for a few minutes before speaking up, "SeeU… what are you doing?"

"Cooking~," SeeU said in a playful voice, "I was thinking that maybe you'd want to eat with me…"

"I'm not going to eat with you." Miku said seriously before starting away. Although she wanted to keep walking away, the smell was too tempting. She had to try some which caused her to shamefully walk back, "I- I guess I could eat a little bit."

SeeU smiled, "Then, could you help me? I'm trying to decide if I should make cake or cookies."

"Cake," Miku spoke instantly then began explaining her logic, "If you make cookies then you won't be able to make that many and we- you'll end up eating them all tonight. If you make a cake you can layer it and make a larger cake which means we- I mean you can eat it over a longer period of time. Also you can layer it with multiple flavors."

SeeU nodded, "I see… Hey Miku, want to help me make it?"

"It's not like it'll make much of a difference but okay." Miku sighed and walked into the kitchen and saw what SeeU had been cooking while she was asleep. It was something she had never even seen before.

SeeU started looking for ingredients the looked back at Miku who was staring at the two plates.

Miku looked up, "Hey SeeU, what did you make?"

"Oh, that stuff. Not much, just some Tiger Prawn Malai Curry, Braised Short Ribs, Apple Cranberry Crisp and Baked Alaska but it's not on fire. That seemed dangerous."

"…Most of it looks like dessert," Miku commented softly.

"It is!" SeeU said excitedly, "I couldn't decide what dessert to make, so I made three!"

"Three? There's only two… Unless that was the cake." Miku sighed, "You're gonna feel terrible tonight if you eat all of this by yourself. I guess now I have to help you eat."

SeeU smiled, "I'm glad you're helping me. But first, we have to finish making the cake."

Miku sighed as she walked over to SeeU to help with the cake. It was difficult to work with SeeU because of how playful she was. Miku felt especially awkward when SeeU licked cake mix from her cheek. No one had ever even come close to touching her cheek. Licking it and not getting hurt had to mean you were special… or she was too dazed to hurt you.

After the cake was in the oven the two girls sat at the table with their food. SeeU looked up at Miku occasionally to see how happy the food made her. To conceal this though, SeeU had to keep a constant eating speed. It was silent the entire time they ate, until the alarm on the oven went off.

"I got it," SeeU stood up and went back into the kitchen to turn off the timer and take the cake out.

Soon after, Miku followed SeeU in who had started putting icing and sprinkles on the cake, without Miku's consent.

"O- oh, hey Miku. It came out really nice for it to be three layers. I think the fact that we mixed, chocolate, red velvet, and vanilla makes it best. I've already put icing between all the layers so there's no work that you need to do." SeeU's ears twitched. She thought could feel Miku's slight anger.

A soft sigh lead up to Miku walking over to SeeU and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Next time, don't match the icing with the cake flavor below it. It taste more exciting."

"W- what? You're not mad at me?" SeeU's tail raised excitedly.

"No, not at all. I can forgive anything you do tonight because you're making me cake." Miku said softly.

"What if I kiss you?" SeeU asked, trying to test the boundaries.

Remember that blush from last chapter? It's back, "…A kiss? I might…" She had never been kissed before so it'd be more likely that she would forgive SeeU.

SeeU nodded, "I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, let's wait for the cake to cool off."

"And do what?" Miku asked curiously.

"Let's… let's get to know each other better." SeeU suggested before lightly tugging her into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Miku slowly followed SeeU into the living room and looked around the new area. She had peeked in once but it looked nicer on the inside. SeeU lightly pat a cushion next to her.

Miku quietly soft down but on the other end of the couch, "So, what did you want to talk about…?"

SeeU smiled, "You, I want to get to know you and who you are." The Neko noticed how distant Miku was which caused her to pull herself closer to Miku.

"Well I guess there's no reason to keep you in the dark about me. My name is Hatsune Miku…" She's not very good at greetings.

SeeU giggled softly, "What do you like to do?"

"…I like… I lie to sing. I love to sing." Miku's voice was coated in excitement. Her earlier bitterness has completely subsided.

SeeU's eyes were a clear sign of excitement. They were almost glowing, "Really? I love singing too. We should sing together one day!"

Miku leaned away from SeeU, "Sure, maybe one day… SeeU."

"Yes? I- is something wrong Miku?" SeeU's eyes began to look like they were going to fill with tears again.

Miku panicked a little, "N- no, nothing's wrong. You're just a bit too close. Please don't cry."

After a soft sigh she backed away from Miku, "Is this good?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Miku let herself calm down before asking, "If it's not too much of a bother, could I hear you sing?"

"I'd love to sing. Hold on a moment." SeeU leaped up and ran out of the room.

Miku sighed, "She gets really happy about a lot of things. Then again, so did I." Before Miku could begin to flashback, SeeU entered the room again.

"Hey, pick a song. I'm horrible with choices." Three songs were written messily in blue pen and held in front of the tealete's face.

Miku stared at the three choices, "I guess… How about 'Bad Apple'?"

"Alright, give me a second." SeeU threw the piece of paper to the side and cleared the floor. She knew that she may be doing quite a bit of moving around. She took one final deep breath and began to sing:

_Ever on and on I continue, circling  
>With nothing but my hate, in a carousel of agony<br>Till slowly, I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
>And suddenly I see that I can't break free<em>_**  
><strong>__I'm____slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
>With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony<em>

_To tell me who I am, who I was  
>Uncertainty enveloping my mind<br>Till I can't break free_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
>But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel<br>So I'm tired of all the pain, of misery inside  
>And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night<br>You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
>But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never now.<br>If I make another move there'll be no turning back  
>Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black<em>

_ Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
>Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?<br>Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
>I've forgotten how to tell; did I ever even know?<br>Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
>All the people that I see I will never understand<br>If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
>Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white<em>

_ Ever on and on I continue circling  
>With nothing buy my hate in a carousel of agony<br>Till slowly I forget and my hearts starts vanishing  
>And suddenly I see that I can't break free<br>I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
>With nothing buy my pain and the paralyzing agony<br>To tell me who I am, who I was  
>Uncertainty enveloping my mind<br>Till I can't break free_

_ Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
>But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel<br>So I'm tired of all the pain, of misery inside  
>And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night<br>You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
>But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know<br>If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
>Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black<em>

_ If I make another move, if I take another step  
>Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left<br>If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
>Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?<br>Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
>I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can<br>If I opened up my eyes there'd be no going back  
>'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black… <em>

There was a soft ding coming from the kitchen

"It's done! Next time I want to hear you sing alright?" SeeU skipped off to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Miku sat on couch, stunned by how amazing SeeU's sing was. She started to feel like SeeU could sing better than her. It may have just been for a moment but Miku had fallen in love with a voice.

The voice called out to her, "If you don't hurry I'll eat all of the cake without you~."

"If you do I'll hurt you." Miku said, snapping out of the daze she had just been put into and found her way into the kitchen to SeeU already taking a large slice of cake and placing it on her plate.

"Geez, you already started without me." She walked over to SeeU to see how absolutely large SeeU's slice was. Even though she was annoyed by the fact SeeU had taken a piece larger than necessary she had to ignore it and get her own cake.

SeeU went back into the living room with her cake and sat down on the couch. She started eating before Miky returned.

"Hey SeeU, there's something I want to ask you." Miku shouted from the Kitchen.

SeeU's tail flicked to either side of her, "What is it? Is it about the cake? D- did I do something wrong?"

Miku shook her head as she walked into the room, "What? No, no the cake is fine; I meant about you're singin-"

SeeU cut Miku off, "What? Was I bad? I didn't think I was that bad, I just thought I was just good enough. I got it. Maybe you could teach me how to sing better. Please? I really want to learn to sing better."

"SeeU, calm down. You're overreacting." Miku had to stop SeeU from going any further with that, "I was going to ask how you got so good."

After a moment the cat-girl spoke again, "I guess I've just been singing for a long time. I've always loved to sing so I did it whenever I got a chance."

Miku smiled softly, "That's so cliché."

"I- is it really?" SeeU asked with a soft tone.

Miku nodded softly before looking down at her cake, "Is it good?" Asking was kind of a waste since she was about to take a bite of it.

SeeU asked, "Does it taste good?" Same question but different context SeeU.

Miku nodded, "Yeah, I like it. I didn't know you could bake."

"I can but I guess it came out better than normal because you were here to help me." She smiles and looks at Miku, "Hey when are you going to sing for me?"

"…Uh, is there something I can do to get out of it?" Miku asked.

"Maybe there is. If you don't sing today though, I'll have something worse for you one day." SeeU grew a grin on her face then pointed to herself.

Miku thought about this possibility for a moment then remembered she was, one, talking to SeeU and, two, she should be focusing on that random gesture SeeU just made. She did by asking, "What was that supposed to be?"

SeeU shrugged, "Cute."

Miku grumbled, "You're weird, I hope you know that."

"We went over that earlier." SeeU smiled.

"Anyway, after I'm done with the cake, could you drive me home?" Miku asked even though she sounded a bit upset when she said it.

SeeU took this as her opportunity, "If you don't sing you have to stay here tonight." She started right when Miku finished speaking.

Miku whispered, "You monster."

"Sing and I'll let you go home tonight~." SeeU continued to grin.

"Fine, I'll stay." She said that a bit too fast to be upset about the fact.

"Yay!" SeeU jumped on Miku.

"Get off me, get off me right now." The tealette sounded angry.

"Aww, but you're so warm. Just for a little while, please?" SeeU begged for Miku to let her stay close.

"Fine, five minutes." She'll be saying that again in ten minutes.

[Hello Readers, how are you? I'm here to apologize about not updating for a few weeks even after I said I'd try to be consistent. There were computer errors and it delayed everything. Updates will be constant from now on though.]


	7. Chapter 7

About fifteen minutes of cuddling had passed, Miku looked at SeeU, pretending to be annoyed, "I thought I said five minutes."

"Well~ you didn't mind when I went past the five minutes so, I didn't stop~." SeeU gave an innocent smile to Miku.

She wouldn't respond to this because it was true. She just shifted a little, trying to move SeeU closer without making it obvious. Miku wanted to feel the heat of SeeU's body against her face.

"Miku… if you really want to go home, I'll take you. I won't hold you hostage just because you won't sing." SeeU started to try and get off of Miku.

After a long pause, she looks at SeeU, "I want to go home but… I… Something is making me want to stay here…"

SeeU stared at Miku, wondering if it was just her way to say that she really wanted to stay without actually saying it. SeeU could tell that Miku lied to hide how she felt a lot. After watching Miku for a bit longer she sighed, "Do you promise to tell the truth from now on?"

"What? Even if I was lying about something what could you do if I wasn't going to comp-."

"Sleep with you." SeeU's fast reason was scary, even to Miku.

"…For someone like you, you're really scary." Miku's face was serious.

"Someone like me? What does that mean, hm?" SeeU instantly responded

Miku hesitated to answer, "I- I mean someone that looks like you."

"What does that mean?" SeeU repeated.

"I… never mind." Miku sighed and looked away.

SeeU grinned, "Aww, Miku thinks I'm pretty."

Before she could lie about it, she thought about what that could do and instead said, "That could be true but it might not be."

SeeU smiled and got of Miku, standing up, "It's getting late, so I'm going to sleep. You remember where you sleep right?"

"Yeah, first door on the right, right?" Miku asked, making sure it was the right room.

SeeU nodded, "Be sure to turn out all the lights when you come up." Just to tease her, she leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead, "Goodnight~." SeeU started running before Miku could complain.

Miku watched SeeU running and sighed, "That girl is crazy… but I guess it's not that bad." She continues to lay on the couch, "That cake was amazing. I wish I could have told her that." Before she could say much more she had started falling asleep. She quickly woke herself up and went around to start turning out all the lights and made her way to SeeU's bedroom quickly, to see if she as sleeping.

"Miku, what are you doing?" SeeU looked over at Miku, standing in the doorway.

She didn't think SeeU would realize her so she backed away a little, "H- how did you know I was here?" Miku looked at SeeU.

She pointed to the cat ears on top of her head as they flickered softly, "They're real you know."

"I meant to ask you about them." She smiled, "I just wanted to come and see if you were asleep."

"No, I usually stay up for a while doing this." She said, making it as unspecific as possible.

"Doing what?" Miku said, crawling on the bed to see what it was.

SeeU looked up at Miku and blushed softly, "I've been writing a song for the past two months but I haven't been able get past this part." She handed the notepad to Miku, "I usually just try until I fall asleep."

She looked at it for a few moments before she said, "Hey, can I write it for you?"

"W- what? You want to… write it for me?" She couldn't believe Miku was being so nice to her but she wasn't going to ruin it, "Go ahead, I won't stop you."

"Thank you…" She looked at the sheet of paper and started writing down what she could think of. Soon enough she was finished but she didn't tell SeeU. Instead, she went back to write notes about what SeeU had written. The last letter trailed off the paper as she fell asleep.

SeeU leaned over to see the piece of paper and what looked like a completed song. She smiled softly and kissed Miku's forehead, "Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I can do but I'll repay you for this." She rolled out of the bed and went to sleep where Miku was going to at first.


End file.
